hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13 (2011)
Letter × From × Gon (ゴンヨリ×ノ×タヨリ, Gonyori × No × Tayori) is the 13th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 25th, 2011. Overview Gon decides to send a letter to his Aunt Mito in order to inform her about the events that happen during his journey, from the beginning of Hunter Exam until the Final Phase. Summary On Whale Island, Aunt Mito receives a letter in her mailbox, which goes unnoticed as she does the laundry. An opened envelop then sits next to a steaming mug of coffee. It is a letter from Gon, which she reads at the dining room table together with her Grandmother. Gon asks if they are doing fine and says he is doing fine. He tells her he has just passed the third phase of the Hunter Exam, which was hard and that after he left the island on the boat it sailed into a storm. Flashbacks start from the end of Episode 1 when Gon met Kurapika and Leorio, joining up to save Katzo and becoming friends. Now Episode 2, the confrontation with the Quizzing Lady and meeting the Kiriko Family. A flashback of Episode 3 has everyone in the underground tunnel with Satotz introducing himself and starting the first half of the first phase of the Hunter Exam. The run through the underground tunnel from Episode 4 has Gon and Killua met for the first time and race for the exit. Parts of Episode 7 appears with Killua and Gon's ball-catching match against the Hunter organization's Chairman Netero. He beat them both and commended them on their effort. Mito continues reading the letter and is relieved the Hunter Exam has been really fun for Gon and that he found a best friend in Killua. Episode 5 is shown when they ran through the Milsy Wetlands and Hisoka's testing of the participants and the following confrontation with Leorio and Gon. The Hunter Association blimp sails through the sky now, approaching Trick Tower from Episode 8 and only 41 of the 404 contestants remained. The group descended down the Tower and confronted the Trick Tower prisoners from episode Episode 9, Episode 10 and Episode 11. During that time, Gon and group decide to break through the wall to pass the third phase, which in Episode 12 amused Hisoka along with 19 others. Gon tells Mito and his great grandmother that he doesn't know how many phases lie ahead, but he is planning to pass them all and become a Hunter just like his Dad. Gon tells her "Until next time" and signs Gon Freecss. Mito walks to a picture of Gon's dad, her brother, while their Grandmother in the background says that his name is Ging and that Gon is following in his footsteps. She then asks the picture of Ging if he is happy about this with a tear in her eye. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The flashbacks and presumably Gon's letter skipped the entire second phase of the Hunter Exam. Navigation es:Episodio 13 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc